


Addicted

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [23]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort Eating, M/M, Okay so at the start nya and jay r dating, Weight Gain, and lOVEs jay all chubby, but then she cheats, cole is horny boy, so no more jaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: “can you do one where maybe nya and Jay are dating and nya cheats on him or something and jays so crushed he leaves?He turns to food for comfort and by the time cole and maybe the others find him he's like over 300 .The others are just like "aww jay...." and coles just like "you're hot eat more!!"”





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISHIPFORDAYS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/gifts).

He ran. He dropped the bottle he was holding, and he ran  
Of everything that Jay’s witnessed, he never thought he’d watch Nya kiss another man.  
He’d just wanted to celebrate a victory, opening Nya’s door with a wine bottle, only to be shocked when he saw her with her arms around another guy’s neck.  
She’d never kissed Jay like that.  
And maybe for good reason, if she was always destined to cheat.  
“Jay! I-!”  
He hadn’t given it a second thought, turning tail and leaving.  
Which is why he’s back at home, in the junkyard.  
“Oh sweetie, I always knew she wasn’t good for you.” Edna consoled.  
“I just - I don’t even want to look at her. I can’t believe - why? I didn’t think I’d done anything wrong.” Jay sobbed.  
“Sonny, that’s just how these things turn out sometimes. You’ll get back on your feet.” Ed pat Jay’s back gently.  
“Can I stay here? Just for a bit? Please?”  
“Of course Jay. As long as you need.”  
Jay pulled his parents into a much needed hug.

In all the time he’d been away at the dojo, Jay had forgotten how incredible his mother’s cooking was. Incredibly crisp roasted potatoes, delectable chicken, crunchy but soft cookies and everything in between.  
Jay was quite addicted to food at the moment, almost constantly eating in a fruitless effort to console himself.  
“Ma? Could you make another cake?”  
Edna glances at him. “I made one yesterday. Is it already gone?”  
“Uhh, I mean, I can’t find it.”  
“Oh dear. Maybe your father’s been overeating again! Just wait a couple of hours Jay, and then there’ll be another one.”  
Jay knew full well he’d eaten almost all of the spongecake. It had been so good, and so warm, and before he knew it, it had been demolished.  
“Speaking of, where is dad? I need to do something to keep my mind working, I wanna see if I can help out with anything.”  
“Check outside sweetie.”  
Jay nodded, and wandered around the junkyard, searching for signs of his father working, usually signalled by sighs and loud clunking.  
Sure enough, there as a tell tale thud.  
“Hey dad. Can I help with anything?”  
Ed continued prying at some metal with his screwdriver when he replied. “Mm, you can help me figure out what to do with this. You’ve always been better at the ol’ noggin stuff than me.”  
Jay snorted. “You’ve got plenty of inventive ideas dad.”  
“I reckon I’ve passed ‘em all onto you. So, what’s that brawny brain got for me?”  
“Well I mean...”  
Jay and Ed bounced ideas off of each other as the evening went on, Jay chewing on some kind of confectionary throughout, and it was repeated every day for the next batch of weeks.

“Hey mom? I think I’ve been doing laundry wrong.”  
Jay was struggling to hike his slacks over his thighs. Things had never been this tight.  
“Hmm? What makes you think that?”  
“My pants have shrunk.”  
“Oh! Maybe you could borrow some of your father’s while you walk me through what you did.”  
Jay did so, his dad’s sweats almost as pinching as his own, confused once Edna confirmed he’d done everything correctly.  
“That doesn’t make any sense. Maybe I messed up.”  
“Well, you’re certainly looking a lot healthier.”  
Jay straightened. He knew what that was code for.  
“You think I’ve gained weight?”  
“Well, maybe a little.” Ed shrugged. “It’s not a bad thing Jay. Lord knows your mother’s convinced you weren’t eating anything before you came here.”  
“You were so skinny Jay. A little extra here and there isn’t going to harm you, might even help you a little.”  
“Mm.”  
Jay retreated to his room, and examined his reflection.  
Sure enough, a small little roll had formed on his stomach, paired with some rather large thunder thighs. And was that his chin rounding out?  
Ugh. He needed to get a grip. He couldn’t pine like this forever.  
Bzz!  
Another message from his phone. Jay had been so good at ignoring them.  
But right now?  
[Cole: jaaaaaaaaay? I miss uuuu :c nya is a sket come back plz]  
[Cole: >:c Im suing nya u don’t deserve that!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
[Cole: if i was in a relationship with u i would treasure u forever n ever bc ur rlly cool]  
[Kai: nya told me what happened. im so sorry dude!!!!!! we need u tho and were all here for u!]  
[Lloyd: Jay my dude. I miss u. Come back,,, don’t take the kids,, karen,, plz]  
[Zane: Jay, Nya’s actions were despicable, you deserve much better. We want you to come back. Please.]  
[Nya: jay I’m so sorry. Things just weren’t working out. I should’ve told u. I know what I did was wrong. I don’t deserve to be forgiven. The team miss u. I love you jay, I do, I just don’t think its as romantically as I thought. I’m sorry.]  
Jay left all of them on read.  
Apart from Cole’s.  
[Jay: hey.]  
[Jay: im doing my best to get better. i should hopefully be back soon.]  
[Jay: see u around mudboy]

Despite actively noticing how much heavier he’d gotten, he continued to eat. With fervour.  
Another three months, and he’d officially grown out of his New Clothes, now moving up another size to large.  
Jay had never been a large in his life. It felt damning, like this was a label he’s stuck with, especially considering the lack of cutback with his diet.  
If anything, he was eating more unhealthy food.  
Breakfast was usually a stack of thick pancakes slathered in butter, followed by a solid several hours of non stop snacking, before lunch, which ranged from a handful of Nutella sandwiches to a proper cooked meal, complete with fries and the like. Dinner was a feast, Jay stuffing himself to the brim with whatever was within reach, and still having room for dessert somehow.  
No wonder he’s getting so big.  
A quick weighing showed he was 243 pounds, the biggest he’d been in his life. And part of him knew that number hadn’t stopped going up.  
He was talking to Cole over the phone a lot.  
Cole. Lovely lovely Cole.  
Jay had always had a bit of a thing for him, if he’s being honest with himself.  
Sexy stud Cole.  
And the more they spoke recently, the more Jay found himself enthralled.  
The calming rumble of his voice. The softness Jay could almost visualise whenever he asked about Jay’s well-being. The barely restrained anger he reported of when he found out about Nya cheating.  
Jay had had more than a few delusions of Cole being romantic as he fell asleep.  
“Hey Jay-Jay. How you feeling?”  
Even over the phone, Cole’s voice was so comforting.  
“I’m - I think I’m alright. Still eating like shit for some reason. You?”  
Jay had confided in Cole about his recent weight gain, Cole waving it off with ‘I bet it’s hardly anything’ and ‘you could be absolutely massive and still hot’.  
“Yeah! I’m okay. Things have been a little rough without you, but it gets so much better whenever I hear your voice.”  
Cole was always saying things like that. It made Jay’s heart flutter. Did Cole have any idea what he was doing?  
“When are you coming back?”  
A frequent question that Jay didn’t know the answer to. He felt like a burden being back with his parents, but he didn’t want the ninja, especially Nya, to see him like this.  
“I don’t know. I wanna lose all of this first. And that’s probably gonna take a while.”  
“Dude, we’re your friends. No matter how big you could possibly be - and right now, I reckon you’ve gained maybe 5 pounds and you’re being dramatic about it - not matter how big you could get, you’re still Jay. Honestly, you could probably make fat adorable.”  
Jay snorted. Whilst Cole knew of a weight gain, he had no idea what number Jay saw when he stepped on a scale.  
“You wouldn’t say only 5 if you saw me.”  
“I probably wouldn’t say anything because I’m not a dick.”  
“God. I miss you.” Jay didn’t mean to say it.  
“Then come home.” Cole’s voice softened.  
“Home isn’t there.”  
“I - I could be your home.”  
“What?” Jay nearly choked on the cupcake he was eating.  
“Huh? What did I say?”  
“You said - I - don’t worry.”  
“No seriously, did I say something out loud?”  
“No, no, I just thought I heard something.” Jay didn’t know why he was lying. Some kinda self preservation?  
“Ah. Okay. Cool. But seriously. I miss you. We all do. Speaking of, Kai’s right there, do you wanna-?”  
“No.” Jay realised how blunt that was. “Not - not right now.”  
“Okay. He says hi though.”  
“Tell him I think he might be right.”  
“Huh? Right about what?”  
“Right about bruises.”  
“Huh? I mean, okay, I guess.”  
Jay heard Kai laugh on the other end.  
“He said ‘fucking called it.’ Jay?”  
“Don’t worry.”  
Jay distinctly remembered the first time he’d contemplated Cole in more than a friendly way. Entirely prompted by Kai. The fire ninja had been talking about bruises and “how black and blue mix really well together actually”, before abruptly stopping himself and said that he and Cole would be good together. Jay had denied it immediately. But upon reflection?  
Yeah. He could see himself happy with Cole.

Large had become XXL after another six months.  
And 243 had teetered over 300.  
Jay felt like shit.  
His stomach hung, soft and round, dropping over his constantly tight waistband, which belonged to sweats that only sort of managed to cloak Jay’s grown asscheeks, and clung to his flowing love handles, which matched bloated thighs that paired with a bloated chest. His pillowy mounds that he used to be able to call pecs were below a rounded face, which wore more than one extra chin.  
Blubbery arms held himself when he felt insecure, thicker fingers shielding his eyes from seeing his doughy body.  
And he kept eating.  
What had once been a comfort had become and addiction, and Jay was showing no signs of weaning off.  
He stuffed another scone in his mouth when he glanced at Cole’s caller ID.  
Even talking to Cole - who he definitely had a crush on - didn’t feel right today.  
However, he couldn’t leaving Cole hanging.  
“Hey.” Jay’s voice was quiet.  
“Hiya. We’re coming to the junkyard.”  
“What?” Jay stood automatically, with a quiet ‘mmf’ as he rested a hand on a hefty belly.  
“We needed some scrap - well Zane needed some - because he wants to make some kinda robotic tracker thing, and we figured hey! Let’s see Jay!”  
“No. No. You, uh, later.”  
“Nya isn’t with us, if that’s any consolation.”  
“I don’t want you guys to see me like this.”  
He doesn’t want Cole to see him like this.  
“Jay. Listen, I doubt you’ve put on more than 30. Alright? And it’s understandable! We’ll get it.”  
Jay hesitated. “I’m over 300 lbs Cole.” He mumbled.  
Cole choked, the receiver picking up nothing but crackles. “What?”  
“I - it’s a lot. Like a lot, a lot. I’m in XXL Cole. I’m fucking huge.”  
“I - it’s - that’s... don’t worry. You’re still you.”  
“I don’t feel like me. Could you just not come?”  
“Well, now I’m kind of even more worried than I was before, so afraid not. And are you sure? You’re exaggerating.”  
“Tell that to the scales.”  
“There is no way you’re... did I hear you right? Like, three, zero, zero?”  
“Don’t rub it in.”  
“Sorry! Sorry. I just... I can’t even imagine what that looks like on you.”  
“It’s gross.”  
“It’s not. And come meet us, we’re at the gate.” Cole hung up.  
Jay peeked out his window. There they were.  
Jay glanced down at himself. Was he... his clothes fit, right?  
A quick check in the mirror showed that as long as he didn’t stretch, he’d be fine.

“Jay? What the fuck?”  
Kai’s exclamation had Jay tensing, immediately filled with the need to go back inside.  
And there was Cole looking him up and down.  
“Shut up Kai. Hey Jay! C’mere.”  
And Cole squeezed him, surely feeling every single roll envelop his bulky arms. “You any better?”  
“Mm.”  
“Are you - Jay are you alright? Cole said you’d started comfort eating but I didn’t realise...” Lloyd looked concerned.  
“I - things got out of control.”  
“I mean, you’re healthy!” Zane input, a titanium smile in Jay’s direction.  
Jay nodded slowly.  
“Hey. Jay. It’s alright. You carry it well.”  
Jay rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, sure Cole. Tell that to my gigantic fucking stomach.”  
“It’s chill, you’ll lose it in no time.” Kai pat him on the back, Lloyd and Zane nodding once agreement.  
Cole was looking at him weird. He had an almost hungry glint in his eye.

Cole stayed after the others left, wanting to spend a little more time with Jay to once again tempt him back to the dojo.  
Kai had winked at Jay. He would’ve winked back, if he’d been lighter.  
“Jay. I’ve really missed you. I know we’ve spoken on the phone, but it’s so different to you in person.”  
Cole’s eyes were soft. Almost vulnerable.  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t think I’m ready. I’m also sorry that I probably don’t look like your brain imagery right now.”  
“I think you look good. Cute.”  
“Pfft, get real!”  
“No, no, I swear, if I didn’t already wanna date you, I’d definitely want to now.”  
Jay froze, staring at Cold, slack jawed.  
What?  
What??  
WHAT DID COLE JUST SAY?  
“You... you what?”  
“Huh? Oh- I-! It’s... I guess I should come clean. I’ve liked you. For ages and ages. Before you started dating Nya. And now, by some miracle, the gods are on my side because you’re starting to satisfy the little chubby kink I may or may not have. But it’s chill! I don’t expect-!”  
Jay lunges forward and kissed him.  
Sausage fingers woven into Cole’s hair, whilst big calloused hands clamped into Jay’s sides, rubbing small fat rolls between his fingers.  
They pulled apart only a moment later.  
“What? Wow! That was...”  
“That was insane.” Jay finished the sentence for him, suddenly automatically more comfortable in his body. “Wait... ‘starting to satisfy the chubby kink?’ I’m 300 pounds.”  
“Could be bigger. Could be so much bigger.”  
“Are... oh.”

After Jay and Cole began officially dating, Jay moved back into the dojo, a long goodbye to his parents, with waves and waves of gratitude.  
And then Jay ate even more than he had before.  
Cole was encouraging him to breach 350 within three months, something Jay thought slightly impossible.  
He managed though. In fact, he surpassed within just over two months.  
When he had nothing to do but eat and try and gain weight all day, pounds started piling on fast again.  
“You’re gonna be obese. Obese Jay. So fat. What about immobile? Gonna get you so heavy that even those massive thighs of yours can’t lift your weight anymore.”  
“For you, for you, anything Cole. Make me huge.”  
“C’mon chubs. Eat up.”  
He was 400 by the end of the year, busting out of his clothing, and still begging for more. A rough estimate from both of them was that 650-700 would probably be the point that he’d struggle with movement.  
So they decided to pursue that goal.  
“Drink this. Full fat milkshake. Lots of whipped cream.”  
“Jay, there’s 4000 calories in this, I’m getting you ten!”  
Jay rather enjoyed his new life. In some way, he was almost grateful for Nya’s adultery - it had given him this new, hedonistic lifestyle, which has Jay more than fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m officially taking requests now!!


End file.
